Gar Logan
Garfield "Gar" Logan (born c. 2003) is a shape-shifter formerly belonging to a superhero group (and his surrogate family) called the Doom Patrol. Seeking adventure in the outside world, Gar found a distressed girl named Rachel in the woods and took her in. Gar befriends her team of protectors and accompanies them on their mission to destroy a demon-worshipping cult known as The Organization. Gar hopes to protect his new friends and regain a sense of purity after accidentally killing someone. Biography Early life In 2016, Gar lived in the Congo basin. He somehow contracted a rare disease from a primate. After doctors left him for dead, Dr. Caulder appeared, helping to cure him, though with some side effects. He eventually came to live with Caulder and a number of others in Caulder's house in Covington, Ohio in the United States of America. In 2018, Gar robbed a Visions Electronics while in the form of a tiger, stealing a video game, before running away and turning back into a human. Attending Scooters Roller Skating Rink, Gar watched Rachel Roth play a pinball machine, befriending her. However, she was pulled away and had to leave. Meeting Rachel Shortly following, Gar found Rachel in a forest near Saint Paul's Convent. Having seen her blow up half of the convent and run away, he took her to the Caulder house, stopping on the way for a break and to tell off hunters who'd shot a deer. He took Rachel to his room, but they were interrupted by Cliff. Rachel hid in the closet, while Gar lied that he'd left the house for a video game controller, but Cliff caught the two of them out, taking them up to the main part of the house. When Rachel wandered off, meeting Larry, they overall agreed to let her stay for dinner. During dinner, they were interrupted by the Chief, who they went to assist with a new patient, Shyleen Lao. Following this, Gar was briefly scolded by Caulder for bringing Rachel into their secret circle, before they all had tea while Dr. Caulder explained that he'd helped and saved them all. Hoping to help Rachel, the Chief strapped her to a medical table, but when she chose to abort the procedure, Gar attempted to assist her, but the Chief tranquilized him. Following this, Gar chose to leave with Rachel and her friends, hoping to live a more normal life. A new team Trading Dick's Porsche in for a minivan, they made their way to Do-Si-Do Motel, where they hoped to lay low. Deciding they needed to know how to work best with each other, they found a warehouse and demonstrated their abilities to one another. However, Dick refused to actually show them anything. Later, Gar and Rachel bonded, the former describing to the latter how it felt to transform into a tiger. Later that night, Gar was startled by the appearance of the Nuclear family, taking Rachel and attempting to get her to safety. However, they were surrounded in the parking lot, saved at the last minute by Dick in his Robin suit, much to the amazement of Gar. They pooled their resources and overpowered the "family", tying them up. Gar, Kory and Rachel headed to meet with Dick, who'd captured Dr. Adamson. They met him at a safehouse, where they also met Jason Todd, much to the surprise of Gar that there was another Robin. After Adamson told Rachel about her birth mother being alive and held in an asylum, Rachel left to find her alongside Gar causing Dick and Kory to follow them. After reaching the asylum, they were captured and Gar was locked in a cage and tortured with tasers; however he was soon rescued by Rachel and her mother and, before escaping the asylum and blowing it up, they also rescued Dick and Kory. Powers and abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Gar is able to shapeshift into the form of a tiger, albeit colored green. It is hypothesized by Dr. Caulder that this is done by unzipping his DNA and rearranging it, while the form of a tiger is psychological due to his love for them. Abilities *'Medical knowledge:' Having assisted Dr. Caulder for years, Gar gained some level of medical knowledge, being able to assist him in Shyleen Lao's operation and remove intubation from Kory. *'Driving:' Gar is a very good driver, even if he never has a license. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Titans" *"Origins" *"Doom Patrol" *"Together" *"Jason Todd" *"Asylum" *"Donna Troy" *"Koriand'r" *"Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Gallery Promotional images ''Titans'' Season 1 Beast Boy promotional image.png Titans teaser poster.png Trivia *Gar's favorite animal are tigers. *Gar likes Orange Crush soda. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Beast Boy, is a regular member of both the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. His first appearance in the comics was ''DC Comics Presents'' #99 (November, 1965). *The jacket that Gar wears resembles his costume from the comics. References Category:Humans Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Heroes Category:Males